vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 4: Shining - Part 3
Part 3: Shamrock (15 PM) (Travis) "Nice. You seem to be having no difficulties whatsoever in handling recoil now." "Y-Yay?" "Yeah. Now, we need some sort of target so you can practice accuracy." Travis looked around and saw a pointy tree branch. He grabbed it and carved a circle on the tree, "Shoot the center of the circle." "I..." Julia sighed. "What's wrong?" "I'm tired of shooting, my wrists are in pain..." "Oh..." Travis walked to her, "...We can continue tomorrow...or maybe at night?" "No, it's okay..." She gave the gun to Travis. Travis holstered it in his waist. "Alright...Let's go home..." Travis walked to Julia to the bikes. Travis mounted one as Julia mounted the other. Both looked at each other while on them. There was a silence before they both smiled at each other. Julia was thankful she had a friend to lean on and seek protection from when needed. Both biked home, avoiding a patrolling squad car by going through an alleyway on the way. ... (Matt) "Cab!" Matt shouted, waving to the yellow car, "Cab! Ca-!" It was just a regular car, that drove past him, "Oh..." The fog was limiting Matt's vision. As he walked through the streets after coming up out of an alleyway where spent the night in, Matt noticed how Dreber, although smaller than Old Arno, looked much more modern and...better than Old Arno. No litter on the streets, much nicer buildings and most of the people he saw on the street didn't look like they would pull a gun on you just for bumping into them, they wore clean clothes, suits and expensive clothing. Matt walked to up to a deer leaning on the wall on a phone. The deer noticed him and gestured with his hand for him to go away. Matt walked up to a female tiger who simply ignored him and walked away. "Urgh...yeah, I heard people from this place were selfish cunts..." Matt continued his walk through the city, looking for means of returning to Old Arno. ... (Jacob) Jacob turned on the TV. "...We're now interviewing the president of this organization, mister, or should I say, mistress Marksonyc." The reporter started talking with a transgendered hedgehog, "Tell me, what is the point of the organization?" "The Transgenders Against Rude Drivers is a protest against the transphobic bus and taxi drivers of this city. We are here, to eliminate this hatred towards our-" Jacob turned the TV off. "That's enough TV for today." Jacob said. He thought for a while, "Heh...T.A.R.D...Heheh...Heheheheheheheheh..." Jacob had an unstoppable giggle fit just as when Travis and Julia walked in. Both Travis and her looked at Jacob, confused as he laughed like a hyena on the couch, slapping his knee. "Erm..." Travis said. Jacob stopped imediatelly. "Oh..." Both looked at each other in an awkward silence, "...I was laughing at the T.A.R.D..." "The what?" "T.A.R.D...I.S." "What are you talking about?" "Eh, bye now." Jacob walked to the bedroom quickly and shut the door. Julia looked at Travis, who looked back, "Uh...I don't even know..." (Travis and Julia) "What should we do?" Julia asked. "I don't know...I've been skipping work recently because that payday is bullshit..." "How are you going to get paid?" "I'll find a way..." Julia sighed, "Well...I...I kinda want to spend the whole day with you, really..." "Oh..." Travis smiled, putting a paw on her back, "It's okay..." "Do you have a VHS?" "No, sorry. I just watch whatever is on TV when I'm bored." "Oh." "Yeah. Let's see what's on." Travis sat down, Julia sitting next to him. He picked up the remote controller and turned the TV on. "A group of Jokers and Alphas invaded a Clocker owned crack house this night. All inside were killed and the bodies were lit on fire on the street as a warning for the police to stay away. Due to the low influence of police on the area, these gangs basically have their own rules there. We tried to get an interview with Chief Hanson about the case, but he walked away." "Hold on, the Jokers and Alphas are teaming up?" Julia asked. "What..." Travis scratched his head. "It's been believed that the Alphas and Jokers have been working together in the recent times, for unknown reasons. Rumors say, to 'take down the Clockers'." "Great. Two giant group of psychos teamed up to take on the psycho lords!" Julia exclaimed. "When I thought this city couldn't get more fucked." "Can't we just drop missiles on these morons?!" "Yeah, all that waste of money built during the Cold War could really be useful now." "I fucking agree." Both sighed, "I like how we think the same..." Travis said. "...Yeah...Me too..." Travis smiled at Julia. Julia smiled back. (Jacob) Jacob overheard everything. He felt now, more guilty for being part of that toy army, "...I'm just going to die in that army, that's all..." Jacob facepawed, "And I can't quit it..." Jacob sighed, laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling while holding a plushie of a teddy bear. He looked at the teddy bear, holding it up in the air. He turned it around and saw "Trav" written on the back. "Huh..." It belonged to Travis. He had kept it since his childhood. Jacob hugged it and smiled, "Look at me...middle aged guy hugging a fucking teddy bear...and I LOVE it..." ... (Ronald) "So you make home made explosives, yes?" Ronald asked, his feet on the table as he leaned backwards on the chair, Beverly being right in front of him in the break room. "Yeah. Very powerful ones. That car meet explosion was the result of a pressure cooker bomb under the car. Really did quite the damage." "Do you know to make other kinds of bombs?" "Yep. I can make a few smoke bombs using ping-pong balls. But, I believe you're more interested in grenades." "Yep." She smiled, "Those are little bit harder to make, I'd just buy grenades at a gun store if I were you..." "Gun stores don't sell grenades...at least not in this city." "Hm...Right, well...I can make pipe bombs." "Please do." "Do you have the materials?" "Well...Probably." "Bring them to me and I'll begin producing. I miss making bombs." "Yes, ma'am." Ronald got up and left. ... (Jacob) Jacob walked out of the bedroom. He looked to his right to see Julia sleeping on Travis' lap while Travis himself slept snoring loudly. He frowned and walked out of the apartment. He left the building to see an owl approaching him. "Excuse me. Have you seen Julia around? She told me she's your friend." "Who are you?" "I'm Valencia, her best friend." "Oh. She's spending time with another friend." "Hm...I suppose you're Travis?" "I'm Jacob." "Oh, I've heard about you. Where's Travis?" "Like I said, spending time with her. They're in his apartment." "...Spending time?" "Well, both were watching TV when I went to take a nap. When I came back, Julia was sleeping on his lap." "...Oh..." "The zipper wasn't open." "Oh!" She cleared the throat, "O-Okay..." Valencia looked away before looking at Jacob again. She suddenly felt nervous. Valencia finally recognized who she was talking to. It took time, but she knew. Jacob glanced away for a second, "Well...I can take you to there." "Nah, it's okay." Valencia started walking away, "I'll j-just wait at my house. Please look after her!" She said. Jacob shrugged and started heading towards the Jokers' building. He went in and went for Daniel's office. "Jacob?" Daniel asked as Jacob walked in, "What is it?" "I need a job to do. And one that will get me paid by the end of it because things aren't financially looking good for me." "O-Oh! I'm glad you asked!" Daniel said as he opened his desk and pulled out a picture, "See this guy? He was one of ours but he quit the Alphas." "I believe I'm supposed to kill him?" "No. You're going to bring him back here. Our boys have a surprise for him." "Why do we need to pick on people that quit?" "We don't want anyone foiling our plans, Jacob. I don't want him to go to the Clockers and talk shit." "We don't know if he will." "He might. We're not taking any chances. Now, are you going or not?" "Fine...Where is he?" "He has an apartment at Clover Street." "That dead end in the ghetto?" "Yeah. There's quite a big house there. He lives in there with his sister." "Okay, hold on a second, I don't want to ruin his sister's life by-" "I thought you were a cold blooded hard ass, Jacob." "Well, I'm not that cold blooded." "Then, you're no use for us." Daniel opened his drawer and reached inside. "Hold on!" "Made your mind?" "..." Jacob sighed, "I'll do it...But you people are sick." "Look who's telling me that." "Fuck you." He said as he stomped out of the office. Daniel chuckled. ... Jacob took a cab to Clover Street. The road ended on a big circle with houses around it. Jacob saw a two floored house to his right, to which he walked to and went around, seeing a back window to the kitchen. Jacob noticed it was open, and could hear music coming from inside from a radio. Jacob climbed through the window, hoping no one would see him. He sneaked through the kitchen to see the target and his sister watching a baseball match on TV. Jacob sighed silently and pulled his pistol out. "Are you afraid you left the Alphas?" "Kind of...They might be looking for me." "God...At least you got enough money to save us from this no money problem." "...But was it enough?" Jacob sneaked behind the couch. The two marble foxes didn't even notice him. Jacob counted to three, gaining courage as he got up, pistol whipped the sister to the point of knocking her out and aiming at the brother. "WHOAH WHOAH!" "You're coming with me." The brother fell of the couch, crawling backwards, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" "You...should've thought twice before quitting." "O-O-Oh god...O-Okay, hold on, h-how much are they paying you?" Jacob facepawed, "I knew I should've asked, goddamnit!" "H-How much?" "Enough to keep me happy." "I-I can give you the double!" "Really now?" "5000 dollars! I-Is that good?! I-It's pretty much all I can give to you!" "..." Jacob sighed, "They can't be paying me more than that..." "W-What do you say?" "I have to bring you back." "P-Please don't! J-Just please! Me and my sister will move out tomorrow! W-We swear we won't tell Clockers or whatever! I-I just want to l-live a normal life!" Jacob lowered his gun, that was too much, "Okay...Show me the money and I'll just tell them I had to shoot you." "O-Okay." He got up, "F-Follow me." He took Jacob to his bedroom where pulled a large bag of money from under his bed, "T-There. I-I have a-another bag, but...I-I need that one." "I'll take this. You better tell no one about what happened here." "I-I won't...L-Look, if they ask you for proof." He took his shoe off, "T-Take this." "A shoe?" "I-It's probably enough proof I'm dead...r-right?" "Eh, whatever." He took the shoe, walked downstairs and left the house through the front door. "T-Thank you!" The fox said from the stairway. Jacob called a cab as he left that god forsaken place. End of Part 3. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita